


Too Late

by Eriador117



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Not Happy, mention of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name is wrong, but it's too late now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Too Late**

 

"Muraki!" The name is wrong; he knows it's wrong as soon as it leaves his mouth and the climax leaves his body shuddering. Tsuzuki looks down at Hisoka, his green eyes hidden behind his lashes. Tear drops drip down his cheeks as he turns his face away.

"Go, just go," Hisoka hisses through clenched teeth. He’s still hard, his erection pointing up at Tsuzuki like an accusation.

"I'm sorry." 

"Is that all you can say? After you brought _him_ into our bed? My rapist, my murderer. Leave!"

"Hisoka." The name is right, but it’s too late this time. Too late.

END


End file.
